The Seeker's KindHeartedness
by herblueeyes
Summary: A clenched fist to the man's jaw and she was up and across the clearing. "What's wrong?" she wound her arm around the Confessor, gripping her waist and steadying her. "This babe waits for no one." - Kahlan goes into labour with only Cara to help pls R&R.


****

Title: 'The Seeker's Kind-heartedness"

**Characters: Kahlan, Cara, and Richard**

**Rating: K+ (rated for child birth and violence)**

**Disclaimer: I own either the characters or LotS. I just like manipulating them to my will. **

**Notes: If you dislike both child birth (it's not gory) and bloody battles (somewhat gory) then don't read. If you like Cara in uncomfortable situations and referring to our Mother Confessor as a 'Heifer' then start reading! I apologise for the time it has taken me to post this. I hope you enjoy it, and would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Significant others: I need to thank my PR gal Babs for all her awesome promotion! I also need to thank the awesome Bailey, KayCee, Carie and Hillary – you guys give me a reason to write and for that I thank all of you! I hope this doesn't disappoint.**

**Herblueeyes.**

"Confessor, at the pace we are going, we'll be lucky to be home before the solstice." The Mord'Sith stopped for a moment with a sigh, before lengthening her strides with a less than subtle eye roll at her companion's lack of response. "I am not waiting that long for a hot bath and someone to scrub my back."

The woman in which those comments were aimed at grinned and paused a moment, running a hand over her bulging belly and stretching her back as she replied light heartedly "I imagine Richard will catch us before solstice Cara."

"This is the Seeker we are talking about Confessor, when hasn't he stopped and assisted every person and woodland creature he crosses paths with?" She grinned at Kahlan's small sound of indignation. "You know it's true."

"The Seeker's kind-heartedness is legendary." The Confessor lengthened her stride to catch up with her companion, proving to her that she could walk faster but was choosing not too. "That farmer needed help – and he is a woodcutter's son." They continued in silence until Cara saw the gleam of sweat across the Mother Confessor's forehead and saw the way she was beginning to pant in effort. With a sigh, she slowed down.

"What's wrong?" the Confessor asked, stopping for the moment to catch her breath. "I thought you were in a hurry."

"Yes, well." she shrugged her shoulders and kept walking, passing the Confessor as the Mord'Sith kept on towards home. If she mentioned Kahlan's apparent exhaustion the Confessor would only deny it and prove to her that she was wrong. This would just infuriate them both, possibly leading to the Confessor dropping the babe then and there. Cara shuddered at the thought. Keep your mouth shut and make sure she gets home, the Mord'Sith advised herself, pressing her palm to the top of her agiel, letting the pain wash through her comfortingly. It was a few moments later before she realised that her companion wasn't following. Stopping to confront her, Cara halted her comments as she watched Kahlan wince and hold a hand to her lower body. "Kahlan?"

Looking up, the Confessor waved her on. "I'm fine." But even to her it sounded pathetic. Cara heard the lie, rolled her eyes and dropped her pack on the roadside, walking back to stand beside the Mother Confessor. "We can rest awhile?"

Her face was pale as she straightened but she nodded. "A rest wouldn't go astray."

There was a sudden gush of warmth down her legs and the Confessor's eyes went wide as she dropped her pack and gripped her belly. "Oh no." the Mord'Sith shook her head in sudden understanding, eyes wide as she backed away from the Confessor. "No, no, no, no, NO!" her last 'No' was more forceful and definite. "Please tell me you weren't in labour when we left Richard." She was fuming now – her fingers twitching for the agiels as the Confessor met her stare for stare.

"I may have been. I'm not entirely sure." Kahlan didn't miss the Mord'Sith's twitching hand, stopping herself from reaching for her agiels at the Confessor's words.

Cara's voice rose in disbelief. "What do you mean, 'you're not entirely sure'? You either were, or you weren't!"

"My back was aching, that's why I wanted to walk." She defended, trying to keep her voice even and remain calm.

"Of course – we had to spare your back the trouble of cutting our journey home short by half!"

"Cara – stop shouting." The Mord'Sith hadn't even realised her voice was raised and she looked on in horror as the Confessor's eyes went wide and her mouth opened in shock. "Kahlan?"

"Oww." She gasped as pain started in her lower back and stretched and moved around her belly. "Oh dear Spirits, Cara." She was bent over, hands braced on her knees as the contraction finally ebbed away.

The Mord'Sith raised her hands. "Ah no. Don't bring me into this." Standing up once more, the Confessor sucked in air and eyed down the other woman. "Cara, I'm going to need your help."

The Mord'Sith's face was a mask of pure horror, which would have been comical if another wave of pain wasn't building. Cara fished for something to say. "First babes are slow in coming-"

Kahlan shook her head and groaned. "Not with Confessors."

"You aren't helping Kahlan!" the Mord'Sith watched as Kahlan moved to the side of the road, not exactly sure what to do. "Kahlan! I'm Mord'Sith. I'm no midwife!"

Her breath was coming in ragged pants. "I – I know that." Eyes caught Cara's as she looked on wide eyed and horrified and she stifled a snort of laughter. "I know, and I am sorry-" another wave of pain built and wrapped around her body and the Confessor leant heavily against a nearby tree as she continued. "– but not that sorry because this child is not waiting." The moan that escaped her lips was guttural and they were both so focused on their situation, neither of them noticed the bird that shot out from the forest, screaming a warning.

Laughter filled the clearing suddenly, snickers and leering that had both women freeze and spin, eyes searching for the unseen enemy. Men: bandits and rebel D'Haran soldiers poured from the surrounding area, eyes hard and dangerous as they eyed both women.

Cara growled low in her throat. "Just perfect." She unsheathed her agiels, hard eyes taking in the surrounding enemy. "A fight that I don't care for and a heifer about to drop her calf."

Kahlan screeched in offence. "CARA!" The Mord'Sith flicked her eyes at the Confessor with a deadly stare. "Did I say that out loud?" before turning and widening her stance before the Confessor. "Now would be the perfect time for your lover to catch up." With the pain subsiding, Kahlan unsheathed her daggers and straightened to stand beside the Mord'Sith. With raised eyebrows, Cara turned to her. "Ah, what are you doing?" Kahlan grimaced as the bandits circled them, judging their next move. "You can't take them all."

Cara scoffed. "Why not? Just stay out of my way and – breathe or something." The elbow in her side was somewhat comforting; the Confessor hadn't completely lost her wits to the pain yet.

"Breathe or something?" the disbelief in the Confessor's tone made her grin as she lunged towards the first attacker, slamming her agiels into the side of his head as she replied. "Yes. Just stand over there –" she waved an agiel towards the path, "- and breathe." One of the men ran towards the Confessor, axe held above his head as he moved towards her. The weapon made him slow, and the Confessor was able to avoid his swing down, kicking sideways at the axes handle. He wasn't expecting it, and the weapon flew from his hold. Unsheathing a sword, the man came at her again, thrusting the sword towards her belly. She deflected it with her daggers; the sharp ring of her blade sliding along his rang through the clearing. Before he could attacker her again, Kahlan flipped her knife and downed him with the hilt to his temple and paused to catch her breath. While she was still agile, the extra weight of her child exhausted her.

A furious scream was the only warning of the next offender and before the Confessor realised, the Mord'Sith had jumped between her and the next one, smashing into the man and pressing both agiels to either side of his temples. He dropped like stone and Cara turned and caught Kahlan's eyes. "You aren't paying attention Confessor." She noticed the flick of those blue eyes and dropped as the Confessor hurled a dagger over her head and into the chest of an attacker.

"I'm not paying attention?" she questioned as she ran to the downed man and gripped her dagger, wiping away the blood on his vest as she eyed her next victim, for the moment free of pain.

She just caught Cara's mumbled "I hate when you do that." And grinned as another came towards her, sword brandished. He attacked and she ducked, weaving to the right and coming around his side. Before he could even turn to defend himself the cold steel of her daggers slashed across his neck. He clutched at his neck and his last sight was that of the Mother Confessor wiping his blood on his chest.

Kahlan turned towards another attacker, glad that the babe had chosen to stall its arrival for the moment as she twisted, turned and came up behind him, thrusting her daggers into his back and between his ribs, dropping him before turning to face the next one. Two more had fallen under her blades before the next contraction had her bending over and sucking in air as the Mord'Sith came to fight closer to her, keeping her in the corner of her eye. When it had passed she was up once more, wiping the sweat from her face as the last man standing circled her, sizing her up. He sidled closer, whirling his blade about as his cold eyes took her in. She wouldn't let him attack. She had to be the one to make the first move.

A rippling wave of pain caught the Confessor off guard as she lunged for him at the same time he swung towards her. Her aim was off, and instead of catching his throat, the dagger pierced his thigh and he went down screaming. The momentum of her attack sent her forwards and she caught herself before she could slam into the ground. The man she attacked rolled towards her, and through the pain, the Mother Confessor raised her arm and gripped his neck, releasing her power with a soundless thunderclap.

The power that was part of her, like her own heart beat, blocked out the labour pains and cleared her mind. "Command me, Mother Confessor." He was on his knees, eyes pleading, and voice dripping with devotion as she struggled to stay upright. Her next contraction didn't build slowly, but over came her so suddenly that the pain consumed every coherent thought and she couldn't stop the cry of pain that escaped her lips. Calling to the Mord'Sith with more urgency, the Confessor almost didn't recognise her own voice, pain, and panic laced together. "Cara!" the fear in Kahlan's voice had the Mord'Sith look up from the man she had pinned to the ground with her agiels.

"I'm coming." A clenched fist to the man's jaw and she was up and across the clearing. "What's wrong?" she wound her arm around the Confessor gripping her waist and steadying her, as she dragged her to her knees.

"This babe waits for no one." Cara turned to face the man and asked "Confessed?" Kahlan could only nod as the pain finally ebbed away, opening her eyes to focus on the man.

"Ride hard down the Northern trail. You will –" pain rippled through her once more and she couldn't stop the moan that worked its way through her lips. Cara's arm tightened around her as she sucked in air, continuing through clenched teeth. "You will come across a traveller leading two horses – Richard Rahl."

The man nodded. "The Seeker."

"Yes the Seeker – find him – find him and – send him here to me." The force of this next contraction had Kahlan bracing herself on her knees, whole body tensing as it took control of her every thought.

The man didn't hesitate. "As you wish Mistress." And even with his wounded leg he mounted his horse at a run and kicked it violently into a gallop. Cara watched him go before focusing on Kahlan, watching as she sucked air through clenched teeth.

"Up." Cara's voice was firm as she gripped the Confessor tighter and lifted her to her feet. "Up and walk. Walking helps." Kahlan looked up and into the face of the Mord'Sith. At her look of surprise, the Mord'Sith rolled her eyes once more. "I'm not going to be completely useless." With a small laugh and shake of her head, Kahlan stretched her back. "I'm glad."

They walked then. Up and down the length of the road. She lost count of the minutes that went by, but focused instead on breathing and ignoring Cara's occasional unhelpful comments.

Eventually she had to stop, the pains of labour closer together and more intense, forcing her to the ground. "I can't walk any more Cara."

The Mord'Sith replied dryly. "I was getting bored anyway." Before lowering the Confessor to the ground. Laying back, the Confessor sighed in relief as the pain ebbed away, not leaving completely but leaving her mind clear for the moment. She realised suddenly how long the Confessed rebel had been gone. "Richard can't be that far away." She murmured to herself. "He will be here."

"His kind heartedness is legendary." Cara muttered, echoing Kahlan's words from before. This earned her a death stare from the Confessor. "Cara – I swear to the Spirits… oww, Richard." She groaned her husbands name as her body spasmed painfully. Bracing herself on her elbows, she let her head fall back as she gasped through the contraction.

"Good idea. Be mad it him." Cara's voice was oddly happy. The Mother Confessor lifted herself up slightly to meet the Mord'Sith eyes. "What?" she gasped, lifting a hand to wipe the sweat from her face.

"Richard. He is the one that put you in this-" she flicked her eyes to Kahlan's protruding belly. "-Condition."

With a breathless chuckle, the Confessor fell back as the pain eased. "I think it was a mutual happening." The respite didn't last, and within moments she was gasping and tensing as another contraction took control of her body. His name escaped her lips once more and a strong need for her Seeker to be at her side washed over her. This however was forgotten as another contraction instantly followed the last with a strong urge to push.

"Cara!" The Mord'Sith turned at the urgency in the Confessor's voice, hauling her up onto her forearms as she cried out again. Every muscle was on fire. The world around her seemed to dissolve as she strained and screamed out, the pain tearing her in two. She barely registered Cara encouraging her, fear hidden behind the strong Mord'Sith mask as she continued to moan in agony. A slight break in spasms and breathing deeply, Kahlan pictured Richard. Pictured him the first day they met. Their first kiss. The first time they could truly be together.

It was her voice crying his name that echoed through the forest as her child slipped from her body and into the waiting arms of the Mord'Sith. Exhaustion filled her to the core and she fell back as her blue eyes filled with tears. Cara sat frozen, mind completely blank as, for a second, the babe lay silent in her arms.

"Cara?" as though responding to her mother's voice, the baby filled her lungs with air and let out a wail of indignation and the Mord'Sith laughed in relief, eyes wide with astonishment. The Mother Confessor gasped at the sound of her child and let herself fall backwards murmuring "Thank the Spirits." Pressing back tears as Cara cut her child's cord.

Cara wrapped the child up quickly and before the Confessor sat back up, she dropped a kiss on the babe's forehead, muttering firmly "Don't scare me like that again." Before pressing the screaming bundle into Kahlan's arms. "She's beautiful Kahlan." Their eyes met, and the Mord'Sith saw the relief that crossed the new mother's face. Her voice was soft "I have a daughter?" and she dropped her eyes down to her red faced child. Brown eyes; so deep and familiar, and a crop of damp curls, as dark as her own. This child, half of her and half of her Seeker – filled the Confessor with more love than she thought was humanly possible. "This is what Confession must feel like." She murmured, bending to press her lips to her daughter's forehead.

"Kahlan?" his voice, as familiar to her as her power, called from down the road – and just like she had when her mother's voice reached her ears, the babe opened her mouth to wail her displeasure. This stopped the Seeker in his tracks, fingers loosing the reins of their mounts as he felt his heart skip a beat. "Richard!" He was here. She felt a smile stretch across her face as his eyes, if possible, went wider. He was speechless as he looked on.

"Oh sure." Cara started and was going to continue until she caught Kahlan's frown, instead, she stopped and stood, walking towards her Lord. "Get over there Seeker and comfort your daughter. I'll go after the mounts."

"Cara." Kahlan's voice stopped her as the word 'daughter' broke through Richard's silence and his face softened. "A daughter?" his voice was gentle, disbelieving, and he began to walk towards them. Kahlan continued. "Thank you Cara." The Mord'Sith nodded and turned back to the mounts as the Seeker dropped down beside his wife, sliding an arm around her shoulders while his other hand hovered above his daughter. Eyes caught those of his Confessor's and in less than a heartbeat he had pressed his lips to hers. The arm that was around her shoulders tightened, holding her up as their kiss ended with them pressing their foreheads together.

"I should have been here." He murmured, fingers pushing away damp curls, "I'm sorry."

"You're here now." She smiled into his face before turning to her daughter, quiet now as her father pressed a hand to her chest. "So is our daughter." The Seeker dropped his gaze down to the silent child, his heart skipping a beat as he took in her tiny features. "She has your eyes Richard." His eyes came up to meet hers once more - remembering a conversation from an age ago inside a cave.

"She's as beautiful as her mother." He murmured, tracing a finger down her almost translucent skin. He bent to press his lips against his daughters chin, holding them both in his arms. "Lets take you both home." He whispered, getting his feet underneath himself and carefully pulling his wife to her feet.

"Richard." Cara's voice called from ahead. He looked up from his daughter, eyes meeting the Mord'Sith's as she continued. "I don't care how legendary your kind-heartedness is – if you stop to talk to passing travellers I'll geld you without hesitation." Her voice was deadly serious as Kahlan shook her head with a chuckle – dropping her head back onto Richard's shoulder as the new family rode towards home.

**

* * *

**

Ok, well I don't think I like this very much. I did to start with – and I like little bits and pieces but on a whole… I'm just not satisfied with it. But I would love to know what you all think

**so press that little button. Thanks for reading and look out for more of my fics – hopefully a multichip/smutty/adventure :D**

**Herblueeyes.**


End file.
